Currently Unnamed
by pozeby
Summary: Rated T for violence and minor romance. I haven't decided on a title but definitely will once i get a prophecy. Gluxa and some moderate violence. still looking for a prophcy, still open. Changed the rating to T for romance in ch 2, minor, but oh well.
1. Author's Note

**Well firstly hello and thank you for reading this fanfic obviously about TUC! If ya don't know what that means, your an idiot -.- lol not really but in case you didn't know, TUC means The Underland Chronicles, which this fanfic is about. Now, I was confused about what these meant at first but i wanted you to know because I didn't until I looked it up, so here are some common fanfic terms; (you can skip this if you know what they mean.**

**_OC_-_O_riginal Character, basically your own original character, speaks for itself**

**OOC-_O_ut _O_f _C_haracter, once again, speaks for itself, the person is not acting how they would normally in the actual series of books or whatever their original coming from, anime or their moms...**

**Gluxa- Not really a fanfic specific term, used in TUC references of Gregor and Luxa together, you can probably figure out why ;)**

**Others aren't really important here and I just listed these in case I use em later, which I might. In case you didn't know I'm a dude . and I believe I absolutely suck at writing because I sit there and cant think of anything to write about because of those stupid standardized tests that killed my creativity in fourth grade making me write about something I _REALLY_ did not care to write about... those stalkers!!! My favorite moment with family... What more do they want of me?!?!?!?!?!?!... I was rambling on wasn't I?... Anywho please don't flame me this is my first writing to the pulic. I personally believe I suck at writing but I've been told otherwise. If you wish me to believe not then please tell me enough of dicouraging that idea and i will not believe it either, so believe what you want to believe, whatever. _Also I will be writing a prophecy later on and if you want, submit one with at least 6 stanzas of 4 sentences, 3 of the 6 repeating._**

**Example:**

_**gibberish gibberish gibberish**_

**_whocares whocares whocares_**

**_this is just an example this is just_**

**_i dont really feel like writing this_**

**_-_**

**_blibbity blibbity blibitty blitbbity_**

**_lfjbfn sfdijbfoib sfdjibfoib osifdoiifjb_**

**_lifjboiv fvnsodkjfvbfu bvfjnvfib_**

**_lijfbgvfffjif ijbvifuvbfiufvgi ibbifuvb hj_**

**_-_**

**_blibbity blibbity blibitty blitbbity_**

**_lfjbfn sfdijbfoib sfdjibfoib osifdoiifjb_**

**_lifjboiv fvnsodkjfvbfu bvfjnvfib_**

**_lijfbgvfffjif ijbvifuvbfiufvgi ibbifuvb hj_**

-

**_but yet i am anyways..._**

**_finally im almost done with _**

**_this annoying prophecy_**

-

**_so i can finally type what i feel like typing_**

_**blibbity blibbity blibitty blitbbity**_

**_lfjbfn sfdijbfoib sfdjibfoib osifdoiifjb_**

**_lifjboiv fvnsodkjfvbfu bvfjnvfib_**

**_lijfbgvfffjif ijbvifuvbfiufvgi ibbifuvb hj_**

-

**_and finally the last stanza of_**

**_this annoying purposeless prophecy_**

**_and so there you have it_**

**_im not writing a prophecy for a while :)))_**

**So... get it the words are more or less meaningless but you get the basic structure. Anyone's entry will be considered and everyone will be noted. I think i suck at poetry as well but I always win the _MANDATORY_ poetry contest every year so, meh. I have a low opinion of myself in literature, who cares. So ANYWAYS... Hope you enjoy the fanfic!**

**P.S. I am NOT British.**

**P.P.S. I use the word _believe_ a lot, who cares.**

**P.P.P.S. I know this is the longest author's note in history.**

**P.P.P.P.S. I realize I've used a lot of P's in my after notes. He he P's**

**P.P.P.P.P.S. This one author's note is nearly one thousand words .**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I have no idea why i am writing this post note now... Hey over 900 words wow...**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I will stop writing post notes now...**


	2. The Surprise Under a Rock

_Gregor breathed in deeply. He was grateful that he could rest, however shortly. He then heard the footsteps again, this time faster than before. Click, click, click, click, click, click. He ran again, luckily he could outrun him, being a great sprinter. He suddenly could not move. The Bane was upon him. _

_He slashed, but missed Gregor and instead hit Gregor with his tail when he turned around, and knocked Gregor off the cliff. Gregor fell for a long time, he did not know how long. Suddenly he hit something below him. A golden bat. Aurora. In front of him was Luxa. He was happy to see her. _

_But when he tried to put his arms around her, suddenly she and Aurora vanishedinto thin air, and he fell again. _

_"Ares!" he shouted. There was no reply. _

_"Ares!!!" he shouted again, this time louder. Still no one appeared._

_"ARES!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He tried to click to see if there was anything around him. He "saw" the bottom of the pit, coming closer and closer._

_He barely managed to get out a strained "Nooooo-" before he hit the razor sharp rocks at the bottom of the pit._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Ahhhh!!!" Gregor was screaming, drenched with sweat. Lizzie walked into his room.

"Nightmare again?" she asked, a concerned look on her face. Gregor nodded, then said "Go back to bed Liz." Lizzie walked out of the room, shaking her head. Gregor checked his bedside clock. 3:17 A.M. Man! Those nightmares were just draining his sleep from him! He thought of the nightmare that had just occured. Ares wasn't there anymore. He had left the Underland, and wouldn't see his friends ever again. And besides, Ares was... was... dead... Gregor couldn't believe it. _Face it, he thought._ _Ares just isn't here anymore._ He wouldn't ever see anyone in the Underland again because he had left the Underland for good, and Ares because he had died. But what made him upset the most was that he would never see Luxa again. Luxa... Luxa... The name ringed in his head, as well as her last words to him.

"_You know where I will be. This is where I will think of you."_

He reached into his nightstand. He found his picture of himself and Luxa.

They had taken it in the museum, shortly before they had kissed for the first time. That was just before Gregor had gone to kill the Bane, thinking he would die. Just before Ares had died... They had had a half hour together before Gregor left to battle, and taken pictures of thenselves together.

He had foolishly told Ares,

_"Get in closer!"_

Which had inevitably brought him to his death. It was all his fault._ Ares died because you told him to get in closer, you're so stupid!_

It all seemed such a long time ago, yet it had only been less than four months. Gregor's parents had allowed them to stay due to his grandma's being in critical condition in the hospital from heart failiure. She had been getting progressively better but still had constant relapses.

Gregor placed the photo under his pillow and let a tear slide down his face. Luxa... Luxa... Luxa...

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

It was morning now. Boots was, once again, on top of him, waking him from his fitful sleep. "Wakey time, Gregor!"

"Hey Boots..." Gregor replied , too groggy from his lack of sleep to reply otherwise.

"Mommy's making bac'n and eggs!" Boots replied enthusiastically. "Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming." Gregor said, with a renewed confidence, as he remembered that his only friends- at least in the Overland- Larry and Angelina were coming for lunch and to spend some time at his place later.

Gregor ate breakfast and awaited anxiously for Larry and Angelina all through the day, trying to avert his thoughts from the Underland, Ares, but most of all, Luxa.

Gregor let out a sigh of relief as he heard the doorbell rang and Larry and Angelina arrived. "Hey guys" he said as they walked in. "You want to get some pizza?" They both replied; "Sure". Gregor yelled to his mom, "Mom! We're going to get some pizza!" His mom replied, "Okay." They headed to the pizza place, ate delicious, moist pizzas.

Gregor got a custom order, and had pepperoni, pineapple, and bacon on his.

Larry had the four meat special, which included pepperoni, beef, bacon, and sasuage.

And Angelina had the veggie special, with olives, pineapples, mushrooms and red peppers.

Larry frowned at Angelina's pizza. "I didn't know that you could grow a garden on a pizza." They all burst out laughing, but then Angelina replied, "At least I'm eating healthy."

They finished up their pizzas and left. As they were walking to Gregor's house, they passed by the rock in Central park, which opened into the passage to the Underland.

Gregor could hear voices coming from under the rock. "Hey guys, why don't you head over to my place," he said. "I'll be right over." Larry and Angelina nodded and walked off. Gregor could only hear bits and pieces of a conversation, more like and argument, actually.

"...no! I can't do that!..." That voice! He had last heard it four months ago! "...why won't you let me go up there and see him?!"Only one person Gregor knew had that voice! Gregor needed to see if it was really her. He slid the rock off of the hole.

In there he saw...

Howard and...

Luxa!

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Thank you to Prophe for reviewing this chapter! You rock! ^_^**


	3. Catching Up

Luxa!!! Gregor was overjoyed to see her! That long, silvery blond hair, those violet eyes, which were sparkling-much like her grandfather's-upon seeing him. He hadn't seen them in such a long time.

"Luxa!" he shouted. "Gregor!" she shouted back to him. Gregor hoisted her up out of the hole and hugged her, and she returned it. "It's been such a long time," she said. Gregor agreed and said, "Want to come to my place and meet my friends?" Luxa nodded fiercely and replied, "Of course!" Gregor shouted down to Howard, "She's coming to my house for a while, okay?!" Howard let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine..." he shouted back.

Gregor walked her over to his house and found a note on the fridge.

_Dear Gregor,_

_I took your dad, Lizzie and Boots shopping. We'll be back around nine._

_-Mom_

Gregor checked the time on the microwave. It read 1:09.

Gregor thought to himself, _We have about nine hours, wow._ Suddenly Gregor remembered that Larry and Angelina were here. "Luxa," he said. "Here, watch some TV, I'll be right back." "TV?" Luxa asked. "Oh yeah, TV stands for Televsion," he said. "Just watch." Luxa stared wide-eyed at the TV as Gregor turned it on and handed her the remote.

Gregor walked over to his bedroom door. He heard smacking sounds coming from inside. _Well thats weird,_ he thought. he walked into his room and saw Larry and Angelina standing together-what were they doing?!?! Kissing!! "What the...?!" Gregor screamed. Luxa ran into the room with a dagger drawn and Larry and Angelina turned around and turned red as tomatoes. "Whats wrong?!" Luxa shouted, holding her dagger up. "Nothing, nothing they were just, you know..." Gregor said, shocked. "Oh," Luxa replied, understanding what happened. She sheathed her dagger. Larry, still red asked Gregor, "Who is she and why does she have purple eyes??

Gregor and Luxa explained everything about the Underland, the Bane, the plague, Gregor being a rager, the Queen in the firelands and the suffocation of the mice by the Bane, and the prophecies. The only thing they left out was what happened in the museum before Gregor had gone to battle the Bane. "You _cannot_ tell anyone about the underland, okay?" said Gregor, cautiously

"So there's a secret world under New York," Larry said, and Gregor and Luxa nodded. "and Gregor is "_The_ Warrior" in it's prophecies, and he's also a nartural-born killer??" Gregor and Luxa both nodded again. Larry and Angelina both fainted.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Gregor and Luxa carried Larry and Angelina onto the couches. It was now 2:00. "I missed you," Luxa said. "I did too," replied Gregor. They leaned in and kissed and they realized that nothing but death would tear them apart. Gregor wrapped his arms around Luxa and she did the same. They parted but they kept their arms around each other. Luxa leaned her head against Gregor's shoulder.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

It was 4:29 when Larry and Angelina became concious again. Luxa had told Gregor that while they were rebuilding the city they found a secret room with another set of prophecies, all mentioning the warrior. Gregor sighed but was glad for a chance to return to the Underland. They were all heading down there; Gregor, Luxa, Larry, and Angelina. Gregor got out a sheet of paper and wrote.

_Dear Mom,_

_I saw Luxa today. She said that there are more prophecies about me. I'm going back down again. Larry and Angelina are coming too. Dont worry about me. I'll be fine. And don't come looking for me either. I won't let you take me home until the prophecy is complete._

_-Gregor_

Gregor thought what his mom would do to him when he got back. It didn't matter. he was going back to the Underland, where he belonged. He told Larry and Angelina to get ready, they needed flashlights and batteries. "What about you," Larry asked. "Won't you need flashlights?" Gregor shook his head. "I don't need any. I can echolocate." Larry just stared at him. Larry and Angelina left to get ready.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

It was 8:55 when Angelina and Larry finally got back. "Hurry up," Gregor shouted. "My parents will be home in five minutes, and if they catch us, we'll never get to go!

They rushed out of the apartment, and down the street. They rushed the entire way until they finally got to Central Park. It was now 9:14, by Gregor's wristwatch. He has gotten it for Christmas. It was lightup, and waterproof and showed the time, in both analog and digital, and had a stopwatch, showed the date, and day of the week. It would help keep track of time in the Underland_ a LOT._ Gregor ran into a man jogging. "I'm so sorry!" Gregor apologized. The man just stared at Gregor. They waited until nobody was around. Gregor and Larry slid the rock aside. They went in and stood on the ledge. Gregor clicked and saw the shape of a bat beneath them. They slid the rock into place and heard a purring voice.

"Drop, humans."

They did, and entered the Underland.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Nice cliffie, eh?**

**Audience:No! You suck!**

**Me: well too bad deal with it!**

**Oh, by the way Gluxa-maniacs, you got some Gluxa here, there won't be any for a while, happy? I'm just trying to please everyone, action fanactics in one or two chappies. oh and _I need a prophecy in case anyone has one please, 6 stanzas, 3 repeating in between, 4 sentences each._ Reviews please, and thank you to Nick410, my first reviewer! You rock!**

**Edit: Wahoo! 1k+ words in one chappie!**


End file.
